On Our Own
|image = Bobbybrownghostbusters.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Non Stop Pop FM |artist = Bobby Brown |genre = New jack swing |year = 1989 }} is a song performed by Bobby Brown featured in the radio station Non Stop Pop FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :If you want something done, :You've got to do it yourself :Ow! Uh! :Yeah, I think this is gonna be another one of those funky ones :(All on our own) :Heart-soul, d-d-dance! :(All on our own) :If I was you, and you were me :You wanna be winning :If you want something bad, yo :You gotta wanna give your all :'Cause I believe, so much in we :And no we're not kidding :If you feel the same as me, yo :You gotta wanna take the ball :Now I find out that nothing is given :Don't know where the cards may fall :All I know is that we've gotta get it :We've gotta make it on our own :Well I guess we're gonna have to take control :(All on our own) :If it's up to us, we've got to take it home :(All on our own) :Now can't you see :That all we need to be a go-getter :Gotta make your own decisions :You've gotta go for what ya know :There comes a time in our lives :You wanna be bigger :Gotta keep, keep on pushing, :You've gotta learn to take control, yeah :Now I've found out that nothing is given :Don't know where the cards may fall :All I know is that we've gotta get it :We've gotta make it on our own :Well I guess we're gonna have to take control :(All on our own) :If it's up to us, we've got to take it home :(All on our own) :Gotta, gotta, take it home :Gotta, gotta, gotta take it home :Heart-soul, d-d-dance! :Too hot to handle :Too cold to hold :They're called the Ghostbusters :And they're in control :Had 'em throwing a party :For a bunch of children :While all the while :The slime was under the building :So they packed up, regrouped :Got a grip, came equipped :Grabbed their proton packs :Off their backs and they split :Found out about Vigo :The master of evil :Try to battle my boys :That's not legal :(Oh-we-oh) They're in control :(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it :(All on our own) :I said they're in control :(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it :(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it :(All on our own) :Well I guess we're gonna have to take control :(All on our own) :We've got, we've got, we've got :We've got, we've got, we've got :If it's up to us, we've got to take it home :(All on our own) :Too hot to handle, too cold to hold :They're the Ghostbusters and they're in control :Well I guess we're gonna have to take control :(All on our own) :Gotta, gotta, take it home :Gotta, gotta, take it home :If it's up to us, we've got to take it home :(All on our own) :Gotta, gotta, take it home :Gotta, gotta, gotta take it home :(Oh-we-oh) OW! :(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it :(All on our own) :(Oh-we-oh) Uh! :(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it :(All on our own) :Too hot to handle :(Oh-we-oh) :Too cold to hold :They're called the Ghostbusters :(Oh-we-oh) :And they're in control :Had 'em throwing a party :(All on our own) :For a bunch of children :While all the while :The slime was under the building :So they packed up, regrouped :(Oh-we-oh) :Got a grip, came equipped :Grabbed their proton packs :(Oh-we-oh) :Off their backs and they split :Found out about Vigo :(All on our own) :The master of evil :Try to battle my boys :That's not legal :Well I guess we're gonna have to take control :They're in control :Y-Y-Ya know it :(All on our own) :I said they're in control :If it's up to us we've got to take it home :Y-Y-Ya know it Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Non Stop Pop FM